impactfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardys
The Hardy Boyz are a professional wrestling tag team consisting of real-life brothers Jeff and Matt Hardy who are currently signed to WWE, performing on the SmackDown brand, where they are former SmackDown Tag Team Champions. They first began teaming together in 1993 in independent promotions in North Carolina, winning the NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship in NWA 2000 and founded the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts, where they held the OMEGA Tag Team Championship. They both signed contracts with the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in 1998. In 2000, they were joined by Lita, and the trio became Team Xtreme. After splitting as a team in 2002, the brothers reunited in 2006 and teamed sporadically afterward. They also appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), briefly reuniting in 2011 as members of Immortal and teaming more frequently from 2014 to 2017. The Hardys gained fame for their participation in ladder matches and Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches with The Dudley Boyz / Team 3D and Edge and Christian. Overall, they are 12-time world tag team champions between WWE, TNA and ROH, having won the WWE / World Tag Team Championship six times, the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship once, the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship once, the WCW Tag Team Championship once in WWE, the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice and the ROH World Tag Team Championship once. Considered as one of the greatest tag teams of all time, they are the only team to have held the WWE/World, WCW, TNA/Impact, ROH, Raw and SmackDown Tag Team Championships. Both brothers also won singles championships during their runs, with each becoming multi-time world champions in their own right. In 2017, they held seven tag team titles from seven different promotions at the same time, including the ROH and the TNA Tag Team Championships, being recognized as the only tag team in history to hold the titles simultaneously. After returning to WWE at WrestleMania 33, and winning the Raw Tag Team Championship at the event, they became the only tag team in history to have held tag team championships from all three major U.S. promotions within a month's span. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** CheckFate (Gutbuster drop (Matt) and Twist of Fate (Jeff) combination) ** Extreme Combination (Twist of Fate by Matt followed by a Swanton Bomb by Jeff) ** Twist of Fate (Sitout Twist of Fate by Jeff followed by a Twist of Fate by Matt) * Signature moves ** Double 180° flipping belly to back suplex ** Event Omega (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and diving splash (Jeff) combination) ** Omega Event (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and leg drop to the groin (Jeff) combination) – innovated ** Poetry in Motion – innovated ** Rapture (Simultaneous superbomb (Jeff) and neckbreaker slam (Matt) combination) ** Side Effect by Matt followed by a Whisper in the Wind by Jeff ** Spin Cycle (Simultaneous fist drop (Matt) and standing somersault senton (Jeff) combination) * Nicknames ** "Team Xtreme" * Managers ** Lita ** Michael Hayes ** Reby Hardy ** Terri Runnels * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Chase Manhattan" by Jim Johnston *** "Loaded" by Zack Tempest *** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of The New Brood) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Reptilian" (w/ "Creatures" Intro) by Peroxwhy?gen *** "Obsolete Suite (Broken Hardys Theme)" by Rebecca Hardy ** Ring of Honor *** "Beyond the Wall" by Stephan Sechi Championships and accomplishments * All Star Wrestling (West Virginia) ** ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * The Crash Lucha Libre ** The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 time) * House of Glory ** HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) * MCW Pro Wrestling ** MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * New Dimension Wrestling ** NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * NWA 2000 ** NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts ** OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Jeff (1) and Matt (1) ** OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 time) – Jeff ** OMEGA Tag Team Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Match of the Year (2000) vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000) ** Match of the Year (2001) vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven) ** Tag Team of the Year (2000) ** Comeback of the Year (2017) * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Jeff ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) ** Race for the Case (2017 – Green Case) – Jeff * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** WWF / WWE European Championship (2 times) – Jeff (1) and Matt (1) ** WWF / WWE Hardcore Championship (4 times) – Jeff (3) and Matt (1) ** WWF / WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) – Jeff ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Jeff ** WWF / World Tag Team Championship (6 times) ** Terri Invitational Tournament (1999) * Wrestling Superstar ** Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Championship (1 time) Category:Former Teams & Stables